Since the dawn of man continuing forward to the present day, man has pursued the quest for the perfect “lue”. Like the proverbial “gold ring”, perfection is hard to achieve.
Early caveman were quite happy with just squatting down behind a tree or bush to defecate, because toilets and under pants had not yet been invented, and going back in time even further, back to the Cro-Magnon man, defecating was done much the same way, except the trees and bushes were optional!
Moving forward in time, man came up with an ingenious device called the “out house”. There were single hole, and double hole units to choose from, however, these devices created more comfort for the user, but eliminated portage capability for the average traveler.
Moving forward to the present day, we now use water flush toilets with containment systems in place. These systems will probably be in service for many years to come, however, we did cut back to just one hole!
Man has always strived to advance himself to create a more comfortable world for his self, however, the twentieth century has become a rat-race. To find relief from the hussle and bussle of today's life style, many people now pursue adventures in the outdoors.
Outdoor recreation is enjoyed by millions of people, young and old alike. We can go just about anywhere, and do, however, toilet facilities may not be available when and where you need them. Hence the need for an ultra-light, concealable, waste containment toilet or chair apparatus that one may carry around with them, anywhere, effortlessly, and could be used for work or recreation.